ironthronerpfandomcom-20200213-history
Edric Royce
Edric Royce was born in Runestone to Lord Willum Royce and Lady Arya Arryn in 345 AC. Edric is the Lord of Runestone and Head of House Royce after his father's death in 266 AC Appearance Edric is a tall man. Standing at 6 feet and 4 inches tall, he's got broad shoulders and muscular arms. The Lord is sturdy and well-built, He has somewhat long, smoky black hair reaching the back of his neck, and caramel brown eyes. Edric is the grandson of Harrold Arryn and Sansa Stark, he is the son of Myranda Grafton and Robar Royce. he is a well-known fighter and Knight all over the Northern Kingdom. History Edric was born in Runestone on the year 349 AC to Lord Robar Royce and Lady Myranda Grafton, Three years after his older Sister, Rhea. Edric did not come into the world a Strongman like his Father which was where the Disappointments of his son began. he had caramel brown eyes and smoky black hair. He tried to followed along in his fathers's footsteps. his father Robar was a Strongman, an Honorable Knight and an even greater fighter. just what you could expect from a member of House Royce. all he wanted was for his son to be a great warrior, someone worthy of being the future Lord Royce and Inheriting House Royce legacy, being Runestone and ancient Bronze armor of his House. Because of that Robar decided to take his Son as his Page at the age of Five. in order to form him into the Son he wanted. Edric performed simple errands for his Father, who in turn began to train his Son in martial skills, such as jousting and swordsmanship. his typical training involved sparring with blunted weapons and tilting at rings. but to Robars Disappointment Edric was not much for fighting in his early life, he had the Talent but he never knew how to bring it out. where his father was Strong Edric was very flexible and Agile being able to perform **Acrobatics** from a young age. Because of this Robar began to prefer his older sister Rhea over him, Edric even managed to hear his father say to his mother that he wished Rhea could have been born a boy and be his Heir instead. this caused Edric to become depressed and not leave his room for many days wishing he would have not been born for some time. In his confinement Edric had preferred the company of books than Swords after what his father had said, he refused to leave his room and resume his martial training which angered his father greatly. His Father never came to visit after that, but his mother, sister and Lord grandfather did, Rhea had said his father had begun to train her as well as his Page, she said that when she asked him why even though Edric was his Page he simply replied, "He is a lost Cause." this enraged Edric saying he did not want to hold a Sword again, something he had dreamed of doing about since he could remember. Another day after Edric was done with is teachings with the Maester he decided to read a strange purple book simply for being his favorite Colour it was titled "The Sword of the Morning" that night he did not sleep, not until he finished the book. it had let an impression on him. The Sword of the Morning had soon becomed his Hero. this inspired him to train and become a great fighter but not with his father "Never again" he had said, he instead decided to Page for his grandfather Andar Royce the Lord of Runestone, his grandfather had a soft spot for Edric, he did not approve of what his son had said and decided to help Edric by taking him as his Page and teaching his grandson himself. Edric promised to himself that he would prove his Father wrong and become a greater fighter than he ever was. Over the next few Years Edric was trained by his grandfather when he was not busy with Lordly duties. when he was not available he was trained by Albar Stone the Master-at-Arms of Runestone. His reputation as a fantastic master-at-arms was well-known all around the Vale. along the years of his training his relationship with his father was non-existing being that he never troubled to talk to Edric again after the incident because of it Edric decided to ignore his father at every turn soon Two Brothers were larter born to Edric. Mychel and Theo Royce. On his time training under both his grandfather and Albar Stone a war broke out that would later be called The War of the Burning Brand. a man called Arrec had taken and Sack Stoney Sept taking it as a base of operations. he managed to hold it for a year until Edric's Uncle-in-Law, The King in the North Liberated Stoney Sept from the bandits. his grandfather had send men to aid his Son-in-Law in his conflict. In the Year 357 AC News soon reached Runestone that the Clansmen of the Vale had declared for Arrec of the Burning Brand. Roland Arryn called for any willing Valeman to join him in order to put down the clansmen. Both his Father and grandfathered Answered his call and left Runestone the next day. Edric resumed his Training under Albar Stone when he had the time. day and night he trained till his hands were bloody. after the Master-at-Arms was done with his sessions with Edric and had to attend to his duties Edric would continue on day and night training by himself. when he took a break he read all about the war. he studied the battles and the tactics that had been used. He read about Ser Artos Dayne, The Sword of the Morning who had joined the fighting and had becomed a Kingsguard after the death of Ser Harrion Clegane taking up his spot. Soon after Arrec was slain by Alan Tarly and the War down south was won, Edric's father and men had returned from the battle with the Clansmen of the Vale. he was informed that his grandfather Andar Royce had been slain by clansmen and that his father was now Lord of Runestone making Edric his Heir. Edric was Devastated by his grandfather's death, he had been more of a father than Robar had ever been. but he could see that his real father was hurt the most, he was never longer the same. Soon after the war the relation with the other Kingdom was at an all time high, once again the Kingdoms had united to take down a foe, in order to seal the deal of peace his uncle Brandon XI Stark the King in the North send word to Runestone that as a notion of good faith the Kingdoms would exchange wards in order to keep the peace and trust. Edric instantly knew that he wanted to be one of those wards and Squire for his Hero Ser Artos Dayne The Sword of the Morning. he collected the courage to go speak to his father on his office for the first time in years. "Fine." he answered, Edric was surprised how easy it was and made the mistake to ask why he had agreed. to what his father simply replied, "I cared not if you are here or not, if war came and you become a hostage it would not matter, not to me, at least this way I won't have to see you." Edric could feel the tears "Why father? I'm trying so hard to be the son you wanted." Robar only frowned. "You are a disappointment to me." with that Edric left, he cried that night, but his Mother visit him, she tried to talk Edric out of leaving but he had already decided. he could not stay there, not with his father. The day that Edric was set to leave on ship to Kings Landing his mother informed him that his father had decided that Albar Stone would leave with him as his Sworn Shield. Edric knew this was a lie, Albar was the Master-at-Arms of Runestone. His reputation as a fantastic master-at-arms was well-known all around the Vale, he was to good to let go. but Edric enjoyed the idea to spite his father and gladly took him along. they said their goodbyes and left. Once in Kings landing Edric meet the King himself and the court of the Red Keep alongside the other Wards. they were shown to their new quarters and instructed and the does and dont's of Kings Landing. while soon after arriving Edric made his way to the training grounds alongside Albar. he easily bested all the kids his age giving Edric a big smile on his face. After hearing someone praise him he quickly turned to find his Hero. Ser Artos Dayne was surprised to find out that Edric had come to Kings Landing for the sole purpose of being his Squire, must less that Edric had heard of him being so far south from Runestone. Ser Artos soon accepted and took him as his Squire since he had knighted Pearse Peasebury after the Battle of the Brand and was in need of a Squire. Edric was overjoyed he had accomplished his mission and was sure that there was no one better to help him be better than his father. Over the Years, Ser Artos Dayne trained Edric like no one had before, Edric learn how to properly care for and use weapons, armor, and horses as well as learning about Chivalry. from the very best there was. Edric later realised that he was as Martially Adept at Ser Artos Dayne himself. he was not as Strong as him, or as Skilled with the Blade just yet but the talent was there, he just had to refine it. When Edric was twelfth Ser Artos Dayne was tasked to take out a group of bandits named The Unseen that were terrorizing Hayford. The men were ambushed on the road by The Unseen who had lived up to their name. the battle was a bloody one as men died left and right Edric was petrified, he had read of battles before but never seen one much less been in one. Ser Artos pulled out his magic sword Dawn and began to Slay men after men. the road was in pure chaos with battle and screams of men. after Edric came back to his senses he drew his sword and followed after Ser Artos, he soon spotted a man who could only be "Scars Josef" a Higher up of The Unseen. he was scared shitless, he had never been in a real duel before, he shook so much that he thought he would drop his sword, but he gathered the courage to challenge the man. Edric made his way towards Scars Josef and engaged in a duel, Edric stiked first but Josef parried the blow, josef himself countered only to be blocked by Edric. but then everything changed. he was no longer shaking, he was calm by now the screams and the clang from steel on steel was gone, he could not hear anything but his heart pumping. for the moment time seems to stopped and he could see everything on the battlefield, even behind him were he should not be able to, Edric thought he had no reason to worry at all. his fear had left him, the weight of the armor or the fatigue, he stopped thinking and let his instinct take over, there was only the fight, all there was was the foe, this man and then the next and the next and the next. Before Edric could realised it Scars Josef was laying dead with no head, he looked around him and saw that he had slayed Four men already. he had never felt so alive, or felt suck a rush. he was Happy yet, he could not explain why. the men were running away from him now, and he knew they are afraid and tired but he was not, He was alive like he had never been before, death was all around Him, but their swords move so slowly, he was dancing through them one by one, *Smiling.* By the time Edric was done with the bandits near him he spotted Ser Artos fighting his way up a hill, Edric proceed to make his way towards him in order to aid him, he fought alongside him slaying man after man until they reached the top of the Hill. they soon spotted was could only be the Leader of The Unseen, Roland Mad-Eye, he missed his right eye and his left eye was bright Red. he was surrounded by his personal guard. Gerris Caswell was quick to meet up with Edric and Artos up the Hill. it was Three on Ten, the Bandits rushed first, Artos Dayne slew the first and proceeded to make his was towards Roland Mad-Eye. Gerris Caswell took the left and Edric the right. Edric evaded the first strike of the man that rushed him with and countering with a overhand strike cutting the man from neck to chest, this battle was different, he could see it, he was in control. it wasn't long before Edric faced off with who could only be Hardy the Toothless the second in command of The Unseen., he was a monster of a man and stood more than 7 feet tall, he was wielding a greatsword with a single hand, yet Edric did not fear him, he had killed to many men to be afraid now. but he treated him differently from the other men, he was cautious. he readied his stance like Ser Artos had taught him and proceeded to circle the monster. Hardy was the first to strike, Edric jumped to the right of the Hardy and was able to narrowly slip out of the way and deflect away the incoming blade. Edric then countered with a strike of his own, Hardy the Toothless was able to turn quickly enough and moved back a pace, parrying his sword to the side, then aiming his bladetip at his lower abdomen of Edric. But the agility and Acrobatics of Edric proved useful and saved him again against the giant. All of Edric's senses were on overdrive, he grew somewhat irked at Hardy dodging his attacks especially with him being so fast for his size. Edric decided to get to the root of his problem, he reached round once more and moved to slice the back of his leg thus rendering it useless. this time his blade struck true, slicing through the back of his relatively unprotected hamstring, splattering the Hill around with with wet red blood. Edric stepped forward in a bid to finish the Giant, "Not so big now, are ya?" Edric rose his sword, and drove it down towards Hardy's neck. *So it's true.* he thought to himself, *it doesn't matter how big you are if you are flat on their back.* Edric quickly turned to check on Ser Artos and Gerris Caswell, both still lived, Artos had slayed Roland Mad-Eye. his dead body was on the Hill, Artos was holding his head, on the left Gerris Caswell was done with his side as well. right after Artos Knighted Gerris Caswell for his skillful display against bandits, he then proposed to Knight Edric as well but to Artos and Gerrus Caswell surprise he soon declined, he has stated that he had much to learn still and was only twelfth, by the looks of Artos and Gerrus Caswell both they had forgotten none the less they were very impressed and word soon spread throughout All of the Crownlands. Upon returning to the Capital Ser Artos Dayne gifted Edric a Greatsword for his Valor, he had named it Fury(http://www.sir-differel.com/images/weapons-greatsword.jpg) Edric continued his training with The Sword of the Morning polishing his skills, Edric was talented, and Artos Dayne had done what his father could not. bringing out his immeasurable potential. all Edric needed now was experience. The next year in 362 AC a small melee for young men was held in the castle of Amberly in the Stormlands, almost everyone on the Stormlands and some of the Crownlands attended. Artos and Edric being some of them. when the melee began Edric Royce decided to stay back and let the other men do the fighting until there were only Ten left, he quickly took out two Squires who has been fighting for quite sometime, unlike all the others Edric was at full strength and managed to eliminate the other contestants fairly easily. in the end after a full hour of fighting Edric Royce was named the winner of the Amberly Melee besting twenty other worthy competitors. after Edric had won Lord Morrigen had convinced Artos Dayne to take his son Arthur Morrigen as his Squire and took him with them when they returned to the capital. The next year in 363 AC on a cold night Prince Richard Baratheon, convinced that he would make a better King than his brother Alesander, led a coup to try and take the Throne from his older brother that would later be known as Richard's Regret. The brother in charge of defending the King's chambers that night, it was Artos's and Edric's martial prowess that held the line until more men arrived and out a stop to Richard's scheme. Edric kept training along the years as Artos Squire, the entered a handful of Melees and Tourneys with Edric winning some of them, and being beaten by Artos himself in the others he did not win. by now he was outstanding with either Mauls and Great Swords with Great Swords being his preferred choice with Artos gifting him one. When Edric was Nineteen in 368 he joined yet another Tourney hosted by House Florent, this time in Brightwater Keep. Edric then proceeds to Win the Joust unhorsing his Hero Ser Artos Dayne himself in the final joust, right after Artos told him to kneel, and he did, Edric knew what this was for and this time he felt worthy and accepted, he kneeled. Artos Dayne unsheathed Dawn and place it on placed it on Edric's right shoulder, the blade was so sharp that it cut Edric's clothes but he did not care, its was finally his moment. "In the name of the Warrior I charge you to be brave." The sword moves from right shoulder to left. "In the name of the Father I charge you to be just." back to Right shoulder. "In the name of the Mother I charge you to defend the young and innocent."The left. "In the name of the Maid I charge you to protect all women?" "I do, milord" Artos Smiled, "Arise Ser Edric, knight of House Royce. and rise as Ser Royce The Bronze Falcon." as he made his way to his feet he received a standing ovation from everyone present in the Tourney of Brightwater Keep. and he made his way back to the Capital finally archiving his Father's wish of becoming a Knight, but Edric knew it was not done for him. A few years later King Alesandor I Baratheon decided to hosts a Grand Tournament for all knights and nobles in Westeros, inviting them to King's Landing to celebrate the 70th anniversary of the Treaty of Crowns, signed by Robb Stark and Renly Baratheon in 300AC. all his countrymen from the Kingdom of the North arrived including his Cousins of both House Stark and House Arryn, to Edric's surprise his father had not attended the Grand Tournament but members of House Royce did, he got to see his Cousins again one of them being the giant Andar Royce who had now gone mute from a cut to his throat. Edric proceeded to enter both the Melee and Joust. he managed to make it into the top Six in the Grand Melee before getting eliminated by Ser Valter of Driftmark, he was not clearly defeated however as at the same time he eliminated Ser Valter of Driftmark as well in a dual exchange. Edric would later enter the Grand Joust where he was paired off against Robert Swann which he won easily after breaking two lances on the helm of his opponent, leaving him with a final score of four. Edric's next opponent would be Brandon Blackwood were Edric did poorly, he was down 5 points to 0 on the scoreboard. Edric knowing that the only way to win was to knock him down gave no remorse, and knocking the riverlord from his horse as his lance met him squarely in the chest, perhaps even in a notch not protected by armour. It was even more unfortunate that Lord Blackwood suffered a critical injury from this tilt. After he had won he quickly rushed to the tent only to see Brandon die from massive internal bleeding shortly after being brought to the medic’s tent. he had promised Lord Blackwood that he would win the Joust for Brandon and asked for the Honor of using Brandon's shield and lances for the remainder of the Joust to which Lord Blackwood agreed. Edric could not lose, he was fighting for two now. after making us way out of the tent with Brandon's shield and lances he made his way to find out who his next opponent would be, to his surprise it was his own cousin Andar Royce "The Golem of Runestone." The two Royces met in the tilt, and both shattered the lances against each once other, earning three separate points each in rounds one and two. In round three the giant would fall, and Andar Royce would be defeated after being unhorsed by Edric. In the quarter-final Edric faced off against Monty Waters, the opening pass is a draw, but Edric was able to pick up a point with a broken lance in round two. The duo would then draw twice in round three and four, until Edric was successful in breaking a lance upon Water’s helm. Round six would see a draw, with round seven seeing Edric Royce claim another point, and in turn the victory. In the Semi-Finals Edric faced a the War Hero Alan Tarly, who was renowned all along the Seven Kingdoms for slaying Arrec of the Burning Brand in single combat thus ending the war. Edric had always wanted to face him as him his eyes he was the second greatest warrior after Ser Artos Dayne, The Sword of the Morning. The fate of the North was placed upon the young shoulders of Edric Royce who was the last participant of the Kingdom of the North, as he faced off against veteran commander Alan Tarly, who had achieved considerable success in the tilts. The two men faced off against each other, gave their respects, picked their lances and then rode off against each other, for glory or ruin. The first four passes were all draws, leaving the tension almost unbearable for the final three passes. In round five, Edric would claim the first set of points, shattering his lance against Lord Tarly and earning himself three on the scoreboard. Edric would strike again in the sixth round, giving him two more points for a broken lance upon Tarly’s helm, as he inched himself to victory. The final round saw Tarly desperate to unhorse Royce so he could advance to the finals. Tarly delivered a massive blow in the final round, shattering his lance upon Royce, giving him three points, but failing to dehorse The Bronze Falcon. Still stable upon his horse and up on points after seven rounds, Edric Royce was declared the winner of the tilt and will advance to the finals.on the Final he was up against none other that the Hand of the King himself Roland Westerling. It was time for the last tilt of the tournament. The two finalists were lined up down the line, each taking one side; one for the North and one for the South. With the final blow of the horn, the final tilt had begun, with both men hoping to make their respective kingdoms proud and victorious. The first pass was a draw, with both failing to break their lances on the other. The second round found success for Edric Royce, whose lance broke straight on the helm of The Lord Hand, snapping his head back and earning him two points. The Hand and the Heir of Runestone would cross lances again in rounds three and four, both failing to break their lances, and both earning zero points. The tilt seemed to be leaning more and more in favour of the Royce, as the two points he earned earlier looked more and more important. However, it was the fifth round in which things took a turn. The Lance of Ser Roland Westerling was aimed true, and smashed just below the neck of Lord Royce, knocking him flat off his horse and onto the ground in a gratifying hurl. With this unhorsing, The Lord Hand had claimed victory, and the grandest event of the tournament went to the South. The crowd was silent for a few moments after the unhorsing, not fully recognizing what had just occurred. Shortly after there was a roar of cheers, one which could be heard from every corner of the realm. Men and lady, Northerner and Southerner were standing on their feet, some in more celebration than others, but all were excited that this grand event had gone off well and without hitch. Edric has lost to a lucky strike, he could not keep had promised. he soon left and entered a short depression for not being able to keep up his promise to both Lord and Brandon Blackwood. he decided to go into isolation and did not even attend the Great Feast. after he return to normal the Gran even was over, and the Lords and Kings had made their return to their Homes, all but Andar Royce who had decided to stay in Kings Landing and become Edric's Sworn Sword alongside Albar Stone for besting him in the Joust. Edric attended Leyton Hightower's trial where he was accused of treason and killing his own son and heir. it had reminded him of his own father as awful as that was, the Master of Whispers then demanded a trial by combat, Edric is now waiting for the day of the trial, where he is sure his mentor Artos Dayne will be named to stand in the trial for his King. Recent Events Edric is in Kings Landing awaiting the Trial by Combat for Leyton Hightower. Category:House Royce Category:Valeman Category:Westerosi